The Jackie Factor
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Everyone knows Hyde likes Jackie, but what are they going to do about it?


**The Jackie Factor**

 **Eric POV**

Eric Forman could not come to terms with the way his friends seemed to all be taken with the loud, bossy Jackie Burkhart.

As far as Eric was concerned she was evil in a cute little cheerleader body. If he closed his ears and titled his head he might admit that she's hot.

But her hold on his friends was unexpected. Especially Hyde. Eric perched on the back of the couch like a bird next to the raven haired succubus herself. His eyes shifted between Hyde and her almost cute form.

Forman would call the look Hyde gave Jackie "heart eyes" like something he would see in the eyes of Bugs Bunny or that fancy skunk from Looney Tunes. It was like the way Luke looked at Leia.

"Oh, Michael,"and Eric tuned out the rest of Jackie's famous "Ode to Michael Kelso".

Hyde had pulled his heart-eyes off Jackie and replaced them with daggers targeted on Kelso. Eric tried not to laugh. But it was too funny.

When Kelso and Jackie started making out Eric looked at Hyde who shifted uncomfortably in his chair before leaving the basement.

 _Do I follow or sit here while they get some and I don't?_ Eric hopped off the couch and followed Hyde up the stairs.

"What does she see in Kelso?" Hyde asked. He sat at the table with one of Red's beers.

"What does he see in her?"

"She's pretty hot. She's rich."

"Those are great qualities."

Eric sat down beside Hyde silently. He waited for his best friend to say something.

"Kelso doesn't deserve her."

"Hyde, do you like Jackie?"

The hesitation confirmed Eric's suspicion. He tried not to laugh when Hyde sputtered off denials of his feelings and how high his voice got.

"Shut up, man. Quit looking at me!"

"Oh I am never going to quit looking at you. I can't believe you like that little she-devil."

"I'd hit you, but you bruise like a peach."

"Somewhere I hear Red laughing," Eric commented. "Hyde, Jackie is not worth it. She's with Kelso. Move on."

"I blew it. I told her I didn't feel anything that day, man. Just like you blew it with Donna."

"Donna didn't want to wear my ring."

"Whatever, man. You're a dumb ass."

Eric was about to respond when a small, loud Jackie Burkhart walked into the kitchen. She looked tired and upset.

"Are all boys idiots or just Michael?"

"Jackie," Hyde whispered so low Jackie didn't hear it. Eric stared at his friend. Hyde had taken off his sunglasses and Eric could see the intensity in his eyes.

"I'm going to find Donna. I can't deal with this."

Eric could have sworn he heard her sniffle. His heart jerked a little in his chest. He would never ever admit it, but Jackie was his friend and he felt sorry for her.

"Go offer to drive her home," Eric suggested. Hyde didn't wait to be told twice. He was out the door faster than Kelso chasing the ice cream truck.

Kelso had come bumbling into the Forman's kitchen with Fez. He didn't look upset.

"I can't believe Jackie didn't want to do a three way with me and Pam Macy," Kelso said.

"Girls don't like three ways, Kelso," Eric told him. "Jackie left here very upset."

"She's overreacting."

 **Donna POV**

Donna liked Jackie, God help her. As bossy and mean as Jackie was, Donna knew deep down that her tiny friend actually care about her. Jackie often went out of her way to do something nice for Donna.

Just last week she stood up for Donna to a bunch of bitchy cheerleaders. It got Jackie banned from the cheerleading table at lunch, and knew Jackie was pretending it didn't bother her.

So Donna listened while Jackie complained about Kelso. It made Donna furious at Kelso for being an idiot. When he got Jackie got, she thought he would change.

"He's so dumb."

Jackie wore herself out complaining and crying about Michael that she had fallen asleep. Donna checked the closet for Fez and closed the blinds so no one would see Jackie napping.

Donna stepped out. She had not expected to see Eric in her kitchen talking to her Bob but there he was.

"Is Jackie here?" Eric asked.

No "hello, Donna." Donna rolled her eyes. It was always about Jackie lately. Only not usually with Eric. He was immune to Jackie.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hyde likes her."

Donna sat down. That was something that required sitting down. Hyde liked Jackie.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were. Bleh." And Eric twitched. "It's so unnatural. I think I need a priest to purify my house."

"Don't be dramatic. Jackie is not that bad. You're sister is Laurie."

"Good point. No telling what kind of demons she summoned. Look, Donna. I don't know what to do. Is there any chance Jackie still has feelings for Hyde?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit."

"She won't break up with Kelso long enough for us to find out."


End file.
